


Two Blue Doves

by Gayrillaz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, NSFW, Self-cest, Time Travel, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayrillaz/pseuds/Gayrillaz
Summary: It's Christmas and it's 2D's favourite holiday of all time. Hmmm if only he could have someone to spend it with. Maybe himself?I created my first one-shot for a late Christmas gift to a friend on discord hope you enjoy! :)*Note: This is a story about two 2D's if you don't like that please don't read any further.*
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Two Blue Doves

December 24, 2003  
11:45 pm

“But why can’t I open a gift before Christmas?”

Stuart Pot brushed his light blue bangs away from his eye that was blocking his view from the green Satanist himself. Christmas was such a hassle for everyone since everyone was stressed out for the holidays, especially Murdoc.

“Because as I said for the fifth time now, you can’t open them until tomorrow morning. How many times do I have to say it to your empty head?” Murdoc growls at 2D.

The only person in the world who loved Christmas more than life itself was Stuart. Ever since he was a kid he adores the traditions of the holidays, especially family gatherings and presents. It was hard for Stuart to pass on the same traditions on to the others especially Murdoc given his past and his ways of religion. The Satanist breathes heavily keeping his temper at a minimum.

“And stop calling it that, if you’re gonna say that, at least call it “Satan”-mas so I can enjoy it.” He finally says after a solid minute of breathing.

Finally left alone in the lounge area of Kong Studios, Stu observes his surroundings of all the Christmas decorations that he and Noodle put up for everyone to enjoy. The Christmas tree was towering the entire room filled with many ornaments and tinsel, a little devil was also upon the top of the tree that replaced the angel for Murdoc’s pleasure. Since there was no fireplace in the building, a little table was placed beside the tree that had everyone's Christmas stockings all hanging by the ledge. Each band member had a particular stocking that easily identified which was theirs. Murdoc’s stocking was one that wasn’t pleasant to look at, it wasn’t even a stocking. It was just a sock that came from the bassist just to be slapped on with the rest. Thank god it was washed…..sort of. Noodle’s stocking was like any other, a cute red stocking except with some Japanese writing and a little kitten patched on from Russel who worked hard on making it. Russ’ was a yellow stocking and a pair of drum sticks patched on as well. And Stuart’s was a light bluestocking with a fine lace on top and a bonsey logo on the side. Together they all covered the edges of the table where a plate full of cookies and milk sat, which was made provided by Noodle. (Noodle still believed in Santa at this point so it works) Murdoc told her a story where Santa would decline the milk and cookies from naughty children and instead eat their fingers and toes while they were asleep. Of course, Russ intervened and made sure Murdoc got what he deserved that day.

Stuart looks out the window to see the snow falling heavily with snow. Stu smiles at the dark and gloomy atmosphere that the outside world has to offer. He looked up and saw a bright star glowing the brightest out of all of them. 

“If only someone understood how I felt about Christmas,” He thought to himself.

After a few more minutes of watching the night sky, he felt himself getting a bit drowsy, it was at this time where he decides to head to bed and wait for the morning to rise. As he descends to his room, the star flickers a bit in a mysterious tone and gets brighter the farther away he gets from the window.

December 25th, 2003  
3:00 am

Under the covers of the ragged sheets of the bluenette’s bed. He tosses and turns trying to stay warm in the bedroom as walls felt like ice. As he continues his movements. A bright white light emits in front of the sleeping singer. What appeared was magnificent. What appeared to be the image of a tall, yet skinny figure. It had bright white eyes that glowed at night. His fingers were calloused and were long. The figure also had bright blue spiky hair…...just as 2D did. It wasn’t until the sleepy singer woke up from his slumber that he noticed the shadowy figure creeping at him through his bedroom. This startles him having the first initial thought of being Murdoc ready to tell another one of his drunken tales.

“M-Muds?” He asks softly afraid to raise his voice for everyone else to hear. The figure also seemed to be startled by the name.

“Huh, that old Goff is he here?” The voice asks rather paranoid. He looks around the room for any sign of the Bassist before sighing softly. 

“I’m sorry I needed to make sure he wasn’t here, I needed to make sure I wasn’t being followed.” 

“Followed? By Murdoc? But he’s asleep in his Winnebago.” 2D assures him trying to get a better look at the figure in front of him. His voice hitting the back of his mind for any relation to 2D, he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Oh the Winnie I haven’t heard of that thing in a long time, how’s it been?”

“Umm s’alright.” He replies with rubbing his eyes and yawning softly. “I hate to be a bugger but who are you and how did you here? If you want an autograph I’m sure Muds would be happy to take care of your greatest desires.” He says in a monotone knowing this is what he must say whenever a fan sneaks into Kong Studios for some the “Niccals” treatments which always left fans stranded out to the front of the building after a session. The figure giggles were rather softly familiar to 2D.

“Ha have sex with him? Maybe in another life but no I came here to see you.” He says softly as he gets on the bed and crawls his way over to 2D finally revealing to himself as……

2D?

The singer was beyond stunned to see another version of himself, well a more ragged and lankier version to say.

“I’m you but I prefer to be called Stuart, a lot can happen in 7 years.” He continues almost in a whisper.

“7 years? You’re me in the future” He gives a toothy smile admiring his older self. Noticing the tired look on his face and small bruises on his arm. 

“Hey are you alright where did those come from.” He asked concerned for what he got himself into in the future.

“That’s why I wanted to come here, it’s Christmas in 2010 and Murdoc can be hepatic during the holidays, let alone when it’d just the two of us. But that’s a long story I don’t want to get into. Anyways, luckily during my time in isolation, I’ve been working on a way to keep my mind afloat by making a time machine. The pieces just fit together and I got here as a result.” The older version explains looking down.

“Well it’s Christmas here in 2003, you can stay here with me in our bed until you’re ready to go back home, I'm more than welcome to share.” 

He smiles once more patting a spot beside himself for the older man to lie down. Stuart wholeheartedly agrees and crawls over to the other side of the queen-size bed and places himself in front of 2D curling up next to him. A huge set of emotions was rushing through the younger singer feeling his heart pound through his chest. If someone were to tell him that a slightly hotter version of you was gonna appear out of nowhere and be right next to him in his bed, he would have sold his soul to the devil. Of course, this was that moment and he couldn’t help but giggle at the situation at hand. 2D rests his chin on top of Stuarts lightly roughed hair inhaling softly, immediately pulling back afterward. 

“Holy Budda you smell like fish.” 2D giggle pinching his nose as a gesture.

“It’s what happens when you're stuck on a rotten piece of plastic in the ocean.”

“What?”

“Nevermind”

2D laughs facing the older singer pushing the long bangs that were covering his face. He gets up slowly and gets up.

“When was the last time you had a shower, let alone a bath?” Stuart laughs shrugging his shoulders.

“Long enough.”

2D nods his head and pulls out a hand for him to grab.

“Come on bluebird let's clean you up.”

Stuart takes the hand with the pleasure and walks with him to the poorly tidied bathroom on the other side of the room. 2D turns on the water and lets the water run until it’s at the perfect temperature filling up the tub with fresh clean water.

“I hope this won’t make you uncomfortable since well ...you know I'm you.” he jokes referring to him getting undressed since of course, he wasn’t about to go in there with his clothes on. 

The older bluenette nods slowly stripping out of his ragged clothes showing off his beautiful pale skin full of imperfections and bruises. 2D couldn’t help but admire the angel standing in front of him. His eyes explored every part of his body, from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. He finally regains focus and goes over to help Stuart get into the warm bathtub with the perfect amount of bubbles inside. Stuart immediately sighs of relief feeling all the tension being released from his body as he slashes water over his face and hair. 2D awkwardly stands there watching the older singer bathing himself.

“You know you can come in, I wouldn’t mind the company.” Stuart requested.

2D’s facelifted as he too was now stripping and getting himself inside of the tub. His body quickly starting to heat up from the warm water, and not to mention the realization of having another version of himself sitting in a bathtub next to him.

2D then grabs the shampoo bottle on the ground beside the tub and squeezes a wad of the soapy substance into his hand and starts massaging Stuart's head getting deep to the scalp. Stuart lets out breathy sighs relaxing into his touch as he tilts his head back enjoying the deep scalp massage he was receiving. Never in Stuart’s days on Plastic Beach has anyone ever been so thoughtful to him, let alone anyone that was himself. After a duration of time where Stu was being bathed by the singer, he quickly looks over at 2D and smiles.

"Hey, fanks again for helping me out, it's like a wish come true."

"Hey, no problem anytime other me." He jokes rinsing off the soap studs from his hair and then gets out of the bath getting himself a towel for Stuart. 

He accepts the towel and pulls the plug from the tub slowing draining the water from so. After drying themselves off, 2D grabs a pair of pink boxers and hands them over to Stuart.

"Here you can keep these since technically, these are yours as well." He explains. Stuart shows off his goofy smile and then changes into the boxers and crawls into bed with 2D. They stare at each other for a long while admiring the other person's beauty.

"Hey, I know you just came here and all but I have to tell you that it's magic that you're here Stuart. As we know Christmas is our favourite time of the year, and my only wish was to at least spend it with someone who I love the most." He starts with, Stuart blushes from the realization.

"Um, 2D if this is going where I think it's going?-" 

"Yes, I know this may seem odd to you, but just from the first encounter we had earlier, I have to tell you that I love you." Stuart begins tearing up giving 2D a loving glare.

"Y-you are the first person ever in so long who has ever told me that, I've always spent time in isolation away from everyone, and just hearing those words coming out of our mouths shows me that I have something to look forward to."

2D couldn't help but smile brightly as he pulls Stuart in for a hug enjoying the warm embrace that his older self was providing. The two singers felt as stars were shining bright inside the darkened bedroom as they held each other tightly. Something inside of 2D sparked an idea as he grabs a hold of Stuart's soft face staring deep into his milky eyes before crashing his lips with his own. Immediately, Stuart kissed back moving his lips with the younger singer feeling his insides electrify from this new sense of pleasure that he has never felt in his life. After a minute of intense french kissing, they pull away leaving a trail of their saliva from each other's lips.

"You taste like peppermint Blue." 2D acquires feeling his heart pounding from his chest. Stuart giggles at his comment and straddles the younger singer letting his thighs hug 2D's own.

"Hmm glad our taste in flavours hasn't changed."

Stuart nods wrapping his lanky arms around the older singer's body going straight back to kissing. It seemed like at an instant, that the older singer begins to rock his hips against 2D feeling himself getting hot and bothered. he couldn't help but ask himself if it was gay if he was loving himself....literally. At this point, neither one was about to answer that question as lust and love-filled their minds the more their tongues danced inside their mouths fitting together perfectly like a puzzle piece. Stuart pulls away from the other and begins rubbing his chest encouraging 2D to lay down, he does so looking up at the older singer.

"When was the last time you've shagged?" Stuart asks knowing the answer. 2D blushes looking down.

"Not in a while, all the birds go for Muds, I don't blame them for doing so."

"Well then it's time we try something new together shall we?"

If 2D was losing his mind excited about what was to come, then Stuart was overfilled with all the possibilities on what to do, so many options to choose from. Stuart then looks down seeing 2D's tent forming in his boxers, he places his hand on his groin and starts rubbing upwards slowly. 2D moans softly rutting his hips against Stuart’s palm feeling himself getting more hornier and harder each minute.

“Please do something anything.” He pleads to give Stuart lust-filled eyes, this constant teasing was too much for him to take. Stuart smirks pulling away 2D’s undergarments revealing his throbbing length that twitched as the cool air touches the skin. Stuart grabs a hold of his 7 inches of hard meat and pulls back the foreskin showing off the pink tip that glistens.

“How bout I give you a blowie?” He asks smirking as he continues to stroke off the younger singer licking his lips in a seductive matter. At this point, there was no turning back, not that he didn’t mind what was happening. They were both lost in each other's eyes. Stuart nods accepting his request and getting himself comfortable on the bed. Without warning, Stuart engulfs the tip of his penis and begins working his way down making sure to lather it up with saliva. Right away, 2D’s breaths began to speed up faster as light and soft moans slipped away from his lips producing an angelic voice like no other. The older bluenette loved everything about this, the taste, the pleasure he was providing for him, the way 2D was clenching his fists into the bedsheets and his toes curling underneath him.

“Mmm fuck it’s so warm Blue.” He moans using one of his hands to help slowly guide Stuart’s head down deeper taking more of him in his warm mouth. Stuart thank god that he had lacked a gag reflex which resulted in taking more of 2D, beginning to bob his head humming softly sending a wave of vibrations throughout 2D’s body. It wasn’t long until 2D felt close enough to his breaking point. He patted his shoulder signalling for Stuart to stop. 

“I-I don’t want to end the night so early I need to fuck you.” He pleads to stare at Stuart’s thin body. Stuart moans softly as he felt his dick pulse in his boxers as he pulled away slowly.

“Ok but please go slow I haven’t done this in a while.”

“A while? When have we started to shag men?”

“Please just dick me down I need you inside me.”

2D goes along with the plan heading over to his bedside drawer searching through its contents until he finally found a bottle of lube. He opens the cap pushing out enough on his fingers, Stuart, on the other hand, was getting ready. He lays on his back legs spread showing off his entrance and penis. 2D takes one of his lubed up fingers and slowly inserts it inside of the younger man pushing enough in until he gets to his knuckle. Stuart arches his back immediately feeling both pain and pleasure debating on which feeling was felt more.

“Mmm please scissor my arse babe.”

2D then inserts another digit inside of him opening him up more with his two fingers lodged inside of him, stretching him so he was prepared and ready for the real thing. Not after long, he pulls his fingers away showing off Stuart’s opened up and needy hole. At this point, 2D was about to mount the older singer and pound into him like an animal, but he kept his composure wanting to take it slow for him. He doesn’t hesitate to align the tip to the ring of Stu’s hole.

“Just tell me if it hurts ok?” He asks rather concerned for his safety. Stuart nods spreading his legs out more ready for the younger singer. At once 2D begins the incision already feeling how tight he felt. Both of them moaned out almost creating a two-part harmony once they connected. 2D waits a little bit for Stuart to adjust to him until he asks him to start moving. Once he starts, he doesn't stop. The pleasure filling 2D's body was incredible and like nothing he's ever felt before in his life This intense feeling was starting to take over Stuart as he wraps his lanky legs around the younger singer rocking his hips against his pulsing cock. As the singer grips the other singers back, 2D's thrusts began to get faster and sloppier feeling the hot passionate sex take over the two, they didn't care how loud they were feeling, or if anyone saw them, they were in their little world where stars clouded their minds.

"Ahh fuck D i-i'm gonna come I'm close"

"Me too Blue come for me."  
It seemed like at an instant, both Stuart and 2D released at the same time Stuart all over both of their stomachs, and 2D deep inside the walls of the older bluettes ass. As both of them gave out their last streaks of moans. They both began to pant rather aggressively from all their fun as 2D pulled himself away from Stuart, watching his warm semen dripping out from his insides. He sighs of relief and the two laid back down on the bed. The two then began to make out softly to end the night. 2D pulls back. 

"You know all I wanted was someone I can relate to and can share the same opinions with about Christmas. It seems my wish has come true." Stuart laughs looking deep into 2D's dark space eyes.

"Well, it seems like I'm your gift from up above."

"It appears so."

The two bluenettes looked at each other once more before finally relaxing their minds and bodies, and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hoped you enjoyed my first one-shot. I plan on making more in the future. If you have suggestions, let me know.
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
